Brother Complex
by whitetyger123
Summary: Alfred returns home one night to brag to his brother and ends up doing something he never thought he would. AU one-shot. Written for Senekisu. Roleplay by whitetyger123 and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture. Rated M for yaoi and incest.


Lying on his bed, Matthew heard his brother get home. He was always so loud and annoying, no matter what time of day. It was a good thing their dad wasn't home, or else he would have been yelling at him by now.

Alfred knew full well that the house was empty except for his brother, so he bounded up the stairs and straight into his room. "Hope you're not doing anything bad cause I have some good news!" the American crowed, smiling widely. "Guess what I did today?"

Rolling his eyes, Matthew didn't bother looking up from his book. "Interrupted my reading, for one." But he resigned himself to his fate, knowing Al wouldn't stop until he told him what had happened. Putting in the book mark, he turned around on his bed.

Sitting down next to Matthew, he continued to smile. "Well," he started, waving his hand around. "I'll save the details for your virgin ears, but I just got laid! No more V-card for me!"

Looking at the excited face, Matthew realized that he was telling the truth. He started laughing. "Really? I thought you would have lost it before this! Oh god Al, you were an innocent until now? That's hilarious!" He started rolling on his bed, unable to believe that his brother, who never seemed to be without a girlfriend, had only just lost his virginity!

"What do you mean, that's hilarious? We're only sixteen!" Frowning at Matthew's behaviour, he asked. "Don't you still have your virginity?"

Still laughing, Matthew shook his head. "Hell no! I lost that two years ago!" His laughter slowed down, till it was just giggles and he was wiping the tears from his eyes. "Man, if only the rest of the school knew. There are so many guys who worship you because they think you have fucked half the girls in the whole school!"

Wait... His little twin brother... Matthew... Had sex before he did? And it was two years ago? Something was wrong with that. "Well I don't believe you. Who was it?" Alfred wanted to know everything since it didn't seem possible that it could have happened. His twin was so shy at school!

"Remember that girl with the big boobs that came over all the time back then?" He looked at Alfred's unbelieving look, and laughed again. "I have pictures if you want." He got out his phone, scrolling through to the ones from two years ago. "See? She was always perky, amazingly." He looked in his phone for some more. "She had to go back to Ukraine, but she sent me a few pictures about a month ago. Here you go."

"Mattie..." God dammit! Why did she have to be so cute? "How'd you get her into bed? I mean, you aren't the most outgoing person I know." And not only that, how did she even see him first and not his awesomer twin, Alfred? He wouldn't have minded losing his virginity at fourteen.

Remembering back, Matthew twirled a lock of hair around his finger. "I think it was because I told her how big my penis was. Then she wanted to see and next thing I know we're having sex. I'm surprised you didn't hear us actually, she was a screamer."

"Seriously? How big are you anyways?" If he was like Alfred which since they were twins he should be, then it wasn't giant but it was fairly good sized. At least the girl he banged just a few hours ago didn't complain at all. "Wait... You even did her here?"

"I'm about eight and a half inches. And of course we did, her brother would have killed me! He's huge! He actually has a bigger penis than me." He started to munch on some maple syrup candies, enjoying the look on his brothers face with all the information. "How big are you? Take it out!"

Gaping like a fish, Alfred muttered. "How... Why... You... Why do you want to see my cock?" But seriously? Eight and a half inches? Why didn't he share that gene with Mattie?

Going on his knees, Matthew went closer. "Come on, you're not a virgin anymore, so what are you protecting? Unless you're really small! But you can't be as small as Kiku. Of course he really knew how to use it." He grabbed at Alfred's fly, now really curious.

Backing up, Alfred pouted. "I'm not that small! But, who are you and what did you do with my little Mattie?" It had been bugging him hearing that his presumably innocent brother had been sleeping around longer than he taken to have sex the first time.

Laughing, Matthew unzipped his pants and started pulling them down. "How would you know? You're always with your friends at school, and it took you having sex for the first time to talk to me. Hey Alfred, wanna have sex?"

Deliberately ignoring the second part of Matthews statement, Alfred said. "I've talked to you before!" It was the sultry twinkle in his brother's eyes that made him scoot backward enough that he fell off the bed entirely.

"Of course we talk. But never anything important or for any length of time." He said laughing at Al who was now on the floor. Going after him, Matthew continued pulling his pants down and, when Alfred found himself up against the wall, he got his boxers off as well. "See? You're not small. Just smaller than me." And he couldn't resist leaning down and giving it a lick.

Alfred shuddered, unsure just why his twin was doing this to him. Wasn't this illegal? "St-Still, it's not giant." 'like you seem to be' he added in his mind. Well, he would have if his mind was working in the first place.

Grinning, the younger of the two by four minutes opened his mouth, sliding the cock past his lips. He quickly sucked on the head, before pulling it back out. "Did your girlfriend do this for you? Or was she a prude?"

"Sh-She didn't want to do this..." Was it bad that Alfred was enjoying this so much? Already he was pretty much hard and his brother - Brother!- had just sucked on it a bit. Shivering, the only thing that kept him up was the wall behind him.

Laughing so his breath ghosted over Alfred's groin, Matthew nodded. "Yeah, girls are usually like that. To get a good blowjob, you gotta go to a guy." He paused, thinking. "The best I had was Gilbert. He knows things from the German porn industry." He bent back down to take it back in his mouth, this time letting it go all the way to touch the back of his throat.

Growling deep in his chest, Alfred stopped himself from grabbing Matthew's hair by balling up his fists. "G-Gilbert?" He gasped out, embarrassed with just how vocal he was being. It wasn't fair that his 'virgin' brother had done all of this without him knowing. Why didn't he brag about it before he was on his knees, sucking Alfred's cock as if he was born to do just that?

Laughing, Matthew let the vibrations go around Alfred's cock, deep in his throat. He loved giving blow jobs, and didn't know what the girls complained about. Chelles had always told him it was gross and she wouldn't do it.

"Nggh..." Alfred grunted, trying not to cum by thinking of old wrinkly ladies. Still, he knew there was no way he would last if he even glanced down at his brother's violet-blue eyes as he sucked him off. "Who e-else?"

Letting the cock fall from his lips, Matthew licked at the precum at the corner of his mouth. "Well, you wouldn't believe this, but Ludwig, the head of the football team, he really likes the kinky stuff." They had only done it once though, since they weren't really into the same things.

Trying not to think of what was happening, Alfred asked. "Really?" Not that he wanted to hear things like this about people he knew, but it kept him from wanting to fuck his brother down his throat again. It felt so much different then when he was with the girl earlier. Dare he say... Better?

"Yeah. Why do you want to know? Are you imagining it?" With a smile, Matthew started lifting up his brother's shirt, licking his skin as he did so. It had been a while since he was with someone. A month at least.

Shivering as Matthew's hands and tongue moved up his chest, Alfred shook his head. "No! I'm not imagining it!" Why would he want to think of Ludwig sexually? Why would he want to think of being tied down on his brother's bed while the smaller blond had his way with him? No, he wasn't thinking of that!

Laughing, Matthew lifted the shirt all the way off. "So you didn't answer my question. Do you wanna have sex?" He was pretty much determined to at this point, but it was still nice to get consent early on. Next he started on pulling Alfred's pants off.

Resting there awkwardly with his pants coming off, he stuttered. "I... But.. Brother... Can't..." Was there any way this could be right? Already he was harder than ever and he had never thought of his brother in a sexual way before. What made this way more appealing then when he fucked his girlfriend? Was he actually gay?

"But you seem really into it already." Matthew said, feeling Al's erection. He knew it wasn't really fair, because he had just lost his virginity, so of course he would get hard whenever someone else touched him, but it was still kind of fun.

Shivering, he retorted. "Anyone would with you touching their cock!" But then immediately blushed as he realized just what he said. It was the truth though since if anything it was just because it was Matthew doing this that he was getting so turned on. Since when did he have a brother complex?

Nodding, Matthew agreed. "Especially if you only just lost your virginity. But since you are like this already, we might as well go all the way." Hm... where exactly did he put that bottle of lube? And since it would be Al's first time using the back, he should probably wear a condom too.

Alfred steeled himself before determinedly looking down at his brother's face. "Go all the way? Like, in the ass?" He asked, hoping desperately that wasn't what Matthew was smirking about as he stood up.

"You do know how guys do it, don't you?" This was fun, he had never done it with someone who acted so... pure! Or someone who looked so much like him either. Matthew grabbed his box of stuff, looking around the sexual contents for what he needed.

Puffing up his chest subconsciously, Alfred nodded. "Of course I do! I mean... The one guy puts his cock up the other's ass and then the bitch can't walk for... You don't really wanna do that, do you?" He asked with a whimper.

Laughing, Matthew held out his hand for his brother to take. He always preferred sex on a bed, anyway. "Don't worry, that's exaggerated. I stretch you first, so it doesn't hurt, see?" If they did it without any preparation, then Alfred would have a hard time walking, but the younger of the two knew very well how to get people to accept his large manhood.

The larger brother waited a second before reaching out for the hand. "So... You're gonna fuck me? But your so small!" He explained, gesturing to Matthew's body. "Aren't you more like the bitch than me?"

"'I'm so small'? Al, are you forgetting one thing?" With that, Matthew started to take his pants off. They would have to come off eventually, and this seemed like the best time. "Not only that, but the seme almost always has more experience so that the uke can moan and scream with all the new pleasures."

"What the hell are ukes and seme-" Alfred was cut off mind question as his brother pushed down his underwear. Oh. Right... That. With everything that had been happening, he forgot the tiny detail about how fucking big his brother was down there. "Oh fuck."

Grinning, Matthew knelt on the bed, going up to his brother. "Told you." He kissed Alfred again, enjoying the small noises he started making. But what surprised him was when he felt a tentative hand on his large member.

Moving his hand slowly against Matthew's length, he murmured. "You didn't answer my question yet." It didn't really matter anymore, but it kept his mind off what was happening. Well, off the fact that it was him and his brother doing this, but not the obvious fact this was happening with another guy. And just after he lost his virginity, he was going to pop his man-cherry.

Laughing again, Matthew watched Al touch him. "You're the uke, I'm the seme. This time at least. Maybe when you get more practice, I'll let you be seme." He had been taught a lot of different words by Kiku, which explained a lot.

"Wait..." Alfred paused with a small, manly blush. "You're already thinking about doing this again?" With his own brother? How long had Matthew harboured a brother complex? Or was this just a new plateau for him? From the sounds of it, he already had sex with half the guys and girls he knew.

"Trust me, I'll make it better than it was with your girlfriend." Honestly, he hadn't even known Alfred had been dating anyone, but it didn't matter anymore. Grabbing the bottle of lube -he would have to get a new one soon- Matthew started warming it up on his fingers.

Pausing as he watched Matthew rub lube over his fingers, Alfred shook his head. "My... My girlfriend! Shit Mattie! I can't do this!"

Inwardly swearing that he had been stupid enough to bring up that subject, Matthew just tried pouting, like he used to when they were kids. "But Al... we never get to be together anymore. You're always with your friends, and you forget about me."

Letting go of the cock that was still in his hand, Alfred shook his head. "I can't though Mattie!" He pleaded, already getting swayed by the large, watery eyes and pathetic looking pout. "I... Not with her..." He trailed off, already forgetting about said 'girlfriend'.

Looking away, Matthew sniffed and rubbed his nose. "I-I get it. I'm not special enough." If he knew his brother, this should be about the time that he completely caved in. After all, his girlfriend had probably already cheated on him. Most of the girls that went out with Alfred were sluts, who supposedly thought he knew his way around a pussy.

Oh shit, he didn't just do that, did he? "I'm sorry Matt!" He murmured, reaching out to run a hand through his brother's hair. "I don't want to hurt you feelings... I just don't want to be your bitch!"

Turning back around, Matthew looked down a little, just enough, and gave a small smile. "I would never make you do that. The seme always loves the uke, tenderly, and the uke also controls the seme. Neither of them is the bitch." Which was pretty much totally a lie, because uke meant receiver and seme meant attacker.

Hesitating, Alfred nodded. "Ok. Then let's... Let's do this." Just as with any... Challenge Alfred ever faced, he was going to consider this just another one. "But... You promise I'll be able to walk tomorrow?"

Once again grinning like before, Matthew nodded. "Don't worry, remember, your little brother is a pro." Now that that little problem was dealt with -for the moment at least- they could continue. And he could figure out how to get rid of the girlfriend after this.

Frowning at how excited Matthew was, Alfred just shrugged it off. Why would his brother hurt him. Oh right, cause his wang was staring him in the face and didn't look like it would fit in anything smaller than, well, a gay guy's ass. "Stop rubbing it in my face."

"It's ok, after this, you will be a pro too." Matthew smiled, leaning in and bringing them closer, hand weaving in Alfred's short hair. Yup, if they did this enough, he would be a pro as well. It would take a lot of time and effort, which the Canadian was more than willing to give.

Letting their breaths mingle for a moment, the taller blond then brought their lips together before pulling away immediately. "Are you sure I'll be able to walk? And you better not give me any hickeys where people can see them."

Kissing him one last time, Matthew held Alfred's face in his hands. "If you can't walk, I promise I will take care of you all day. And I will only give you hickeys on places that your clothes will cover up." But that his girlfriend could see if they did it again.

"You better promise..." He murmured like a little kid with a pout to match. "But... What are you going to do with your fingers?"

Almost slapping himself on the head with his brother's innocence, Matthew forced a smile. "Didn't I tell you I had to stretch you? Actually, it would be better to show you." Pulling Alfred closer so he was sitting forward, Matthew circled the entrance before slipping a finger in.

Jumping from surprise, Alfred couldn't stop the moan that rose to his mouth. Did it actually feel that good to be touched there? "Why are you gay anyways?" He grunted, not wanting to let out any other embarrassing sounds because his brother was touching him like this.

"I'm bi. Remember, I've slept with woman too." Pushing his finger farther in, Matthew rubbed his brother's back so he would calm down and relax his tight muscle. This would be practically impossible if he was this tight. Maybe he just needed to cum first...

Resting his forehead on his brother's shoulder, the taller blond groaned again and leaned forward more. "That hurts..." He murmured, wanting Matt to feel bad so that he would stop bragging about all his fucks.

Kissing Al's neck, Matthew tried to make him feel better. "It's alright, we'll go slow. Just try to relax." He took his other hand, and started jerking Alfred off, because that usually worked to loosen people up more. At least it did with him.

Twitching under Matthew's hand, Alfred winced as the finger started to move around and stroke his insides. "I'm tryin' but you relax when you know just what is gonna try shoving up your ass, and how big it is."

"Well sorry for having a big dick." Matthew mumbled, and then he started kissing Alfred, letting his tongue invade his brother's mouth. He started searching for his sweet spot, it should have been around here somewhere...

Alfred desperately tried to pull back in order to retort, but he was stopped not only by the other blond's mouth pressing insistently against his but also a low moan that escaped their mouths. "Matt..." He managed to gasp between open mouth kisses.

Satisfied with his skill when he felt Alfred tense up and give a louder moan, Matthew smiled. "Do you like how that feels?" He went for the same spot again, enjoying seeing his twin's face in so much pleasure. He was also happy to notice that he was beginning to loosen up finally.

With a nod, Alfred murmured. "Yeah... What is it?" Because there was no way gay sex could feel any better than what he just had a bit ago. It wasn't like his dick was going to be in anything, yet the pleasure just from one- no wait, Matthew was slowly stretching his hole to accommodate another finger, which made the burning sensation multiply with a grimace.

"Sorry, just endure it for now." Matthew whispered, still going slow. He knew it was his first time for the back, so he had kind of been expecting this. "And that good feeling is your prostate. I can touch it again if you want."

Hiding his face in his brother's shoulder and hair, Alfred nodded again. He didn't want the pain, just the pleasure was good. After all, he wasn't some masochistic loser. "Just... Stretch me so it doesn't hurt anymore, or I'm not doing this."

Nodding, Matthew slowly started pushing his fingers apart to stretch him more, but still slowly. "Don't worry, I would never hurt you." He was much too cute to hurt. Cuter than Feliciano had been, which was a feat in itself.

"You better not." He grumbled, shifting at the awkward feeling of having fingers up his ass. "Touch that thing again so I don't hurt." Alfred demanded, wanting to feel pleasure and not the strange pain of being stretched.

About to go for it, Matthew paused and grinned. "Beg me then."

Looking at his brother, Alfred keened. "Really Matt?" He wasn't the one that should be begging! After all, he was letting Matt have his man cherry! "Don't make me..."

"Come on, ask me to touch your dirty place. You know how good it feels." Also by the time this was over, he could probably add another finger. But, to hear his brother beg for it, that would be the best thing in the world.

"Matt!" He whined again, shifting on the fingers so that maybe they would touch it involuntarily. "I don't wanna beg!" Alfred continued to pout, not liking the grin on his brother's face. "It's not fun!" After all, he wasn't supposed to be having sex with a guy, he was supposed to be with a girl that would be begging him.

Shaking his head, Matthew kept his fingers still and held Alfred's hips with his other hand, so he couldn't move. "I have more controle over my libido than you, so I can wait here all night." Which totally wasn't true, since his brother was just so adorable like this.

Making a sound of displeasure, Alfred put his face back in the crook of his brother's neck. "Please Mattie..." He murmured while trying to get the fingers inside him to move again. "Touch it!"

Smile getting wider, Matthew pushed his fingers in further quickly so he would hit his prostate hard. Almost immediately, Alfred responded, his whole body shivering. "There, isn't that better? I'm going to add another finger now."

"Ok..." He murmured, not thinking about anything other than those fingers stroking that place inside him. How in the world could that one spot feel so damn good? "Just don't let it hurt."

Before he put it in, Matthew grabbed the lube bottle and put some more onto his fingers. Then he added the third, and slowly lowered Alfred onto the bed from his sitting position so he could see his stretched hole contracting around his digits.

Wincing at the stronger pain of being stretched, Alfred fisted the sheets and his toes curled uncomfortably. "Your dick better not feel worse than this..." Alfred muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. It better feel good fast since he didn't like to be in pain.

"It only hurts because it's your first time. Don't worry, next time will be much better." Because there would be a next time. This was just too much fun to pass up. Matthew brushed his prostate, not wanting another direct hit just yet, but enjoying teasing him like this. Grabbing Alfred's cock, he started pumping it, figuring that he would loosen up more when he came.

Moaning softly at finally having his cock being touched, Alfred looked down at his brother who was still stretching him with a grin on his face. "What if it hurts too much this time and I don't want there to be a next time?" Because hell if he was going to let that monster cock hurt him twice.

Shaking his head, Matthew decided to bend down and lick at the puckered skin around his fingers. "It'll feel too good, that you won't be able to stop yourself." Then he licked it again, laughing as it twitched in time with Alfred's erection.

"Matt!" He grunted, feeling him lower half tense up. "I'm gonna..." Before he was finished, he was cumming onto Matthew's hand and his chest, panting as the fingers and tongue continued to stretch and tease his entrance.

A smile on his lips, Matthew continued moving both his hands. He was right, Alfred's entrance had gotten almost loose enough to take his fingers out and replace them with himself. But first he had to get his brother hard again. Leaning up a bit, he started lapping up the white trails on his stomach.

Oh god, Matthew wasn't doing what he thought he was, was he? Seeing the blond lick up his cum from his stomach, Alfred shuddered as he started to get hard again. "Matt..." He moaned, his entire body feeling flushed with pleasure since the hands were still moving against and inside him.

"Mhm?" Matthew mumbled, still not taking his mouth off Alfred's tanned skin. It was so nice, with the mixture of the salty cum and the sweet taste of his brother's skin. Crooking his fingers inside him, he grinned as his cock became fully hard once again.

"Just... Get on with it." He didn't want to wait any longer, since he knew it would hurt more the longer they waited. The pleasure was already leaving his body so he knew that he wouldn't think the idea of having a monster cock inside him would be pleasurable in a little bit.

Giving the stomach one last lick, the younger twin pushed himself up on the bed and smiled down at him. "Alright." Taking his fingers out, he grabbed his own cock and coated it with lube. Ah, finally they were going to do it! He felt a shiver of anticipation go through his body.

Alfred mirrored his shiver but for an entirely different reason. That thing... Was going to be inside of him. That giant, monster of a dick was going to go into him. Oh god... Letting out a manly whimper, Alfred had half a mind to shut his legs and not let that thing near his sensitive entrance.

Putting a hand on Alfred's thigh, Matthew looked into his eyes. "It's alright, I'll take care of you." Placing himself at his entrance, he slowly pushed forward, slower than he had ever gone with anyone. After all, he didn't want his brother's trust to be misplaced.

Feeling the head of the erection push past his stretched muscle, Alfred immediately wanted to tense up and get it out of himself, but he stopped. It... It wasn't as bad as he thought. It still hurt, but it was no where as bad as he expected it to be with his brother's giant manhood.

Grinning, Matthew knew the look in his brother's eyes. They were twins after all. "See? I told you." It was difficult for him to go this slow, since he was used to being with more experienced men, who he could just thrust into without a care for hurting them. Running a hand through Alfred's hair, he kissed him on the lips. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Please Mattie." He begged, kissing his brother back desperately. He didn't want to be hurt, even if he could tell the soft movements could feel amazing. Right now, he could only feel the burn of being stretched and filled by Matthew.

"Patience, patience." Matthew said, pushing forward ever so slightly. Now he was almost half way in, so this part should go easier. But he still wanted to give him time to adjust before he started thrusting.

Shifting on the sheets below Matthew, Alfred whined again. "I don't wanna be patient!" After all, when he had sex with his girlfriend a few hours ago, they were anything but patient. But as long as he wasn't in pain, it was good for him.

Kissing his neck, Matthew hummed lightly. He grabbed Al's cock, and was surprised when he twitched strongly, which in turn made him take Matthew's cock almost all the way. Eyes wide, the younger looked at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." He whispered, moving his hips experimentally. His brother really was giant, but it felt almost right to be so full. All he wanted now was to have his prostate hit into oblivion so that this would actually make him cum.

Giving a small sigh of relief, Matthew pulled his brother closer. He had been worried he would have hurt him, and then he wouldn't want to do this any more. "Alright, I'm going to move." Pulling back, he aimed his thrust to hit his prostate.

Alfred sighed as the spot was grazed but not hit head on. "Please Mattie... Hit that spot again." He begged, all his pride out the window now that he had a cock inside him. All he wanted was to feel the pleasure that he had been promised.

Grunting, Matthew raked his fingers over Alfred's chest. "So impatient." But he still went for it, hitting it head on. As his brother arched in pleasure, he also started touching his cock to make him feel even better. "God, you are so beautiful."

"Shut u-up..." He moaned, arching and twisting and generally acting like a girl that was getting fucked for the first time. Either that or a seasoned professional who knew just what sounds to make to have their lover go insane.

Pulling him up for a deep kiss, Matthew took control of it and ran his tongue inside of his twin's mouth. His thrusts got faster, and soon he was snapping his hips backward and forwards, hitting Alfred's prostate almost every time.

Moaning loudly, Alfred stopped himself from alerting anyone else in the house by putting his hand in his mouth to stifle all the embarrassing sounds streaming from his lips. God, how could this feel so damn good?

Hand running up Alfred's torso, Matthew tweaked a perk nipple. He could tell Al was about to cum again, and was a little surprised that he could last this long since he had just lost his virginity today. Using his strange flexibility, the more experienced twin bent down, licking at his brother's head.

Watching as his brother practically bent himself in half to lick at his cock, Alfred moaned again. "Oh g-god..." How was he lasting this long? With all the pleasure he was feeling, it was surprising that they were even able to go as long as they were. "Matt, I'm gonna cum..." He whispered.

Looking up through his eyelashes, Matthew nodded slightly. He totally wouldn't mind eating his cum again, since it had been so fun the first time. And he was getting close himself, or at least enough to let himself go.

A small groan escaped his lips as Alfred watched his brother suck him off while fucking him. It was only a few more seconds until he released, squirming beneath Matthew while his mouth hung open in a silent scream of pleasure.

Swallowing, Matt made a few more quick thrusts before releasing inside him. It definitely hadn't been the best sex he had ever had, but because his brother was so innocent, it made it better. Slipping his arms around his neck, Matthew nuzzled into it. "So? Better than with your girlfriend?"

"I guess." He panted, wanting nothing than to sleep right then. "I mean, I don't really know..." Maybe they would have to do it again so he could see which was truly better.

Grinning, Matthew let him sleep on top of him. Before Alfred was completely asleep, however, he whispered, "By the way, all those other people I mentioned, they were only replacements."

"Wha-?" He asked, his eyelids fluttered shut. Alfred really wanted to know what he meant, but sleep would be so nice right about now...

Patting the blond head, Matthew sighed. "Don't worry about it, just go to sleep." But his sentence fell only on deaf ears, as Alfred was already asleep. Thinking, he reached to grab Al's pants, and fished around in his pockets till he found his phone. Finding the name of the girlfriend, he pressed the button and waited for it to be picked up. "Hey, it's Al." It was time to get rid of the... inconvenience.  



End file.
